


Coffee is...

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Youngjae works in a Coffee shop and has a bad day until his favorite customer steps in...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started on a bleak day a whole while back and finished today while waiting at the dentist's
> 
> Title stolen from Cloud Cuckoo Land (I think it was also the OST for Coffee Prince)

It had been raining all morning and all night, the rain tapping loudly against the window panes and making it impossible for Youngjae to get proper sleep. With the droopy weather and the lack of sleep even his older colleague Jinyoung noticed the deflation in his mood when he set up his apron to start working at the counter of the coffee shop. He tried his best to smile at each customer with the same eagerness he usually provided, but watching Jinyoung's pitiful glances from behind the patisserie shelf, he must have been failing utterly.

It got worse in a very different way when his favorite customer entered the shop. This time Youngjae tried his best to _not_ show the excited vigor that suddenly possessed him. A nervous glance at Jinyoung's cheeky grin and he knew he was busted. The simple "Hi", which should pose no problem since it was short and therefore less dangerous, came out too high and his voice cracked at the end anyway. Awesome.

But really, this guy was just gorgeous and Youngjae wondered how Jinyoung could keep his cool or how that tall guy, who was always with him, could be so casual and nonchalant around him. If Youngjae were friends with him, he would probably constantly be laying on the floor in either embarrassment or awe.

  
At least he hoped they were nothing but friends. Though Youngjae knew that it wasn't like he had a chance. Every morning Youngjae would just throw on the clothes that were handy, comfortable and smelled the least weird. He would wash his hair and let it dry how it wanted to try, having his hair decide the hairstyle for the day. The regular customer however, always looked fancy and stylish in his fashionate outfit and styled up hair, as if he had walked right out of a fashion magazine. He had large, pretty eyes, nicely tanned skin and pouty lips that drew back in a most beautiful smile. Youngjae always had difficulties to keep his eyes off of him.

He awaited their orders, or rather his crush's order, since all the other guy ever ordered was a chocolate shake.  
"I'll take a double shot Vanilla Latte Macchiato today." Gorgeous said and smiled at Youngjae. Blushing, Youngjae grinned back. "With soy milk?"  
"Yes!" His eyes started to sparkle. "You remembered!"  
Youngjae giggled, his heart fluttering in his chest at the compliment, and made to make the coffee.

"I always wondered," the tall friend started to speak, " why are you always dressed up when we go to get coffee, like you want to be _looking good for someone~_ " He said the last part louder as if he intended for Youngjae to hear it too and Youngjae might have gotten a bit nervous at this exclamation. He hastily wiped up the spilled milk, telling himself that he surely didn't mean him, and threw a giggling Jinyoung a dirty glance that he barely registered the noise in front of the counter and the tall friend hissing in pain.

"Here you are, a double shot vanilla latte with soy milk." He pushed the drink in front of the handsome guy with what he hoped was his prettiest smile.  
"Thank you." The guy grinned back and the friend looked dumbfounded between them.  
"Err, and my chocolate shake?"  
"Oh shit I forgot, I'm sorry!" Bowing in his haste, Youngjae's head met the counter with a loud clonk. "Ouch !" He whined, "I'll make it instantly!"

  
But before he could move, the handsome guy in front of him touched his forehead and Youngjae froze. "That looked hurtful, are you okay?" He asked worriedly and Youngjae nodded dumbly. After what felt like a really long time, the other seemed to realize what he was doing and instantly took his hand off with a cute blush gracing his cheeks. Youngjae moved reluctantly and awkwardly away to make the chocolate shake. When he was done (he only needed to start anew 3 times because of his still trembling hands) he slid it over to the tall friend. “Your shake.” he said, glancing at his crush. “Thanks!” the tall guy chuckled and made to go.

"See, Bam. Your cute Barista only has eyes for you." The tall guy grinned before they reached the door and 'Bam' blushed a furious red and hit his friend on the shoulder.  
“W-wait!” Youngjae yelled without thinking when he saw that his crush was about to run out as fast as he could. Thankfully Bam turned around and Youngjae was happy for a moment until he realized he needed to say something else or he would look like an idiot. Deciding that he probably already did, he went for the bold question he had always ached to ask. “Can-can I have your number? Please?” his voice got gradually smaller and higher until the ‘please’ could be barely heard.  
His crush stood frozen in the door, blushing and wide eyed. Youngjae’s heart beat faster and faster the longer they stared at each other and it was such a terrifying but also at the same time mesmerizing moment.

  
“You can have his pants.” the tall friend said and Jinyoung in the back groaned. Bam ignored his friend and stepped in again, walking briskly to the counter. He pulled out his phone and held it towards the barista. “Type your number, I’ll call you. Then I have your number too.” He breathed. Youngjae nodded and typed with shaking fingers his number and gave it back into equally nervous hands. The sound of his phone was heard from his backpack in the back and Bam smiled at him.  
“I’m Bambam.”  
“Youngjae.” he said and the other chuckled.  
“I know. Your name tag.”  
“Oh!”  
They chuckled together.

  
With a last, shy lipbite and a “call me.” Bambam left the coffee shop. Youngjae let the pudding in his knees take over his muscles and sunk to the floor before he cheered loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Wingman Yugyeom. Kudo if you agree. (jk)


End file.
